


Calculus CAN Be Sexy

by Mephistophilies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of dirty talking, Anyways, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Honestly i kinda hate this but WHATEVA, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Tease, LMAO, M/M, Nerd Oikawa Tooru, Oh also, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Punk Iwaizumi Hajime, Ruined Orgasms, TECHNICALLY not finished but I’m never gonna finish it soooo, This is the punk au, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, actually like an unrealistic amount, anyways .2, he just good @ math n wears glasses not rlly a nerd, hoenstly i wrote this in a horny haze for iwaizumi, i tried my best tho, i wrote this specifically because i wanted to prove a point, im just sayin what i think would be hot if said and if that would never happen, it ain’t real lmao, its like edging but it gives you trust issues, kinda lmao, please note that ruining orgasms needs to become more popular, please raw me, so be it, sorz, teasing basically, thank you Iwaizumi for being that for me, that being that the pet name “baby” only works if you’re a hot punk buff gay man, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephistophilies/pseuds/Mephistophilies
Summary: Hajime couldn’t tell you how he got there, but he sure is glad it happened.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 272





	Calculus CAN Be Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhh tags tell it all don’t dey
> 
> I wrote this like two weeks ago n then didn’t post it and i cant get back into the headspace for it soooo have this TECHNICALLY unfinished work,,,

If you had told Hajime a year ago that, a year later, he’d be outside Oikawa Tooru’s house in the middle of the night, waiting for the other to sneak out of his house, he would have called you an idiot and punched you in the face.  _ That nerd? _ He would have said,  _ I’d rather fuck a horse. _

It’s not that Hajime is ashamed - he’s more… confused. When he had met Oikawa, his first thought had been that he’d never wanted to punch someone more. It had stayed like that for a long time, if he was honest, until he was forced by their math teacher to let Oikawa tutor him.

The first time had been torture. They didn’t get along. Oikawa was at the same time too playful and too serious, excessively loud and, most annoyingly to Hajime at the time, hot as fuck. So yeah, Hajime was lowkey a dick.

Looking back on it, Oikawa had been way too nice to him. He was being unpaid to help Hajime, being bullied by the other, and despite that had kept helping him, inviting him back for more.

The dynamic had stayed that way until the third session. Hajime had shown up, annoyed as always, and the door opened for Hajime to see Oikawa in this huge sweater, a sewn in alien face on it, and some athletic shorts - the kind that are tight in the back, loose in the front, way too high up on hips and show way too much ass.

Hajime had taken one look at him and decided maybe it hadn’t been homicide he wanted to commit against the other. Oikawa, glasses on like they only were during their tutoring sessions, staring at Hajime down his perfect nose. Hajime thought about what he would look like, glasses askew on his face and cum on his pouted lips, and desperately wanted to make it come true.

So he did.

Oikawa was explaining some stupid calculus formula, bending over Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime thought,  _ fuck, I can’t not _ , and had leaned in way too close, his breath dusting over the smooth skin of the other’s long neck, and Oikawa had flushed. Sucked in a breath, eyes snapping to Hajime’s own with a face so red Hajime wanted to kiss it (which, facials were one thing, but he actually had wanted to  _ kiss  _ the other).

“Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa had murmured weakly, voice shaky. Hajime had hated the nickname at first, but by then the only thing it served to do was get him harder. Hajime had leaned forward, nosed at the other’s neck while still meeting his eyes.

“Fuck, you’re sexy,” Hajime had whispered against the pale neck. Oikawa gasped, and Hajime pressed his tongue to the warm skin, gently sucked at it, teeth scraping the surface, and Oikawa whimpered, hand shooting to Hajime’s neck.

Hajime had grabbed a handful of Oikawa’s ass, and the next thing he knew the other was kneeling in front of him, face dripping with cum, panting and whining as he jerked himself off under the desk.

It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. And when he took Oikawa on a date the next day, he realized, horrified, that it wasn’t just because Oikawa was hotter than hell. As he listened to the nerd rant about aliens, he thought,  _ god he’s cute _ , and then,  _ oh fuck, I actually like him _ .

Instead of freaking out, like he’d expected himself to, he had just reached forward and grabbed Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa had flushed, giggled, and then squeezed his hand.

Which is how he ended up here, on his bike, outside Oikawa’s house at eleven in the afternoon. He heard a window opened, and straighteded up, putting his phone away and looking at his boyfriend. Oikawa was wearing Hajime’s sweater (too big but too short), and some ripped jeans. He thanks god he managed to convince the other to stop wearing those ugly ass plaid pants.

“Hey, babe,” Hajime whispered, wrapping an arm around the other’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss. Oikawa laughed quietly, hands falling to Hajime’s biceps and squeezing. Hajime chuckled, his own hands moving to Oikawa’s ass. 

Oikawa pulled away, hands falling to Hajime’s hair as he kissed down his neck. Oikawa laughed again, then pulled away completely, still tugging on Hajime’s neck. “We should go.”

Hajime sighed quietly, then smiled, handing Oikawa his helmet - covered in stickers, ranging from aliens to volleyballs - and the other whined. “Iwa-chan… my hair…”

“Shut up,” Hajime groaned, picking his own helmet up. “It’s gonna get ruined later anyways.” Oikawa hummed, then put his helmet on. Hajime put his on, too, and Oikawa wrapped his arms around Hajime’s waist, snuggling up to him.

“Be gentle, Iwa-chan~!”

“Oh please,” Hajime muttered, “You don’t  _ like  _ gentle.”

-

They quickly made it back to Hajime’s home. His mother is still at work and his father is out of town, so it’s the perfect place for them. Oikawa is, unsurprisingly, loud. They head inside, both of them pulling their shoes off before walking up to Hajime’s room.

Oikawa walked in first, humming quietly. Hajime shut the door behind them, locking it just in case, and then rushed forward, shoving Oikawa against Hajime’s desk with a bang and crowding up behind him, hands on his hips.

“ _ Iwa-chan _ !” Oikawa shouted, “That hurt, you brute.”

“You like it,” Hajime responded, lips already falling to Oikawa’s neck and sucking a hickey into the nape. “Fuck, I wanna fuck you so bad.”

“Yeah?” Oikawa whispered, voice breathy. He ground his hips back against Hajime’s already hardening cock. “I want you to fuck me, Iwa-chan, I want you so deep in me I can feel it in my throat.”

Hajime paused for a second, already knowing that Oikawa was joking, but despite that fact he can feel himself thickening in his pants. He rubbed forward, breath caught in his throat.

“Oh?’ Oikawa snickered, “I didn’t know you were into that, Iwa-chan.”

“Shut the hell up,” Hajime growled. Oikawa hummed, then moaned, obnoxiously fake, loud and drawn out as his hips circled back against Hajime’s.

“Ah! Iwa-chaaan~! Fuck me harder, Iwa-Chan, I want your cum inside me, please, Hajime-!” 

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Hajime grabbed the nape of Oikawa’s neck, shoving him face down into the desk. Oikawa whimpered quietly, head turning to look at Hajime over his shoulder. Despite his anger, he was continuing Oikawa’s motions, grinding aggressively. 

“Iwa- _ Iwa-chan _ ,” Oikawa whimpered, real this time. “Fuck me, please…”

“Seriously?” Hajime laughed haughtily, “You think I’m gonna let you get away with  _ teasing  _ me?”

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa whined, “I-I won’t do it again,  _ please _ …”

_ Fuck _ , Hajime winced inwardly,  _ That’s hot _ .

“Nah,” Hajime replied coolly, despite the fact his dick has never been harder. He pulled away, and Oikawa shuffled his feet, rolling his hips again in Hajime’s perfect line of sight. Hajime huffed, then lightly slapped his ass. “Turn around.”

Oikawa pouted, then did as he was told, sitting on the desk and spreading his legs. Hajime set a hand on his thigh, massaging the area close to his dick. He could see the outline through the skinny jeans, and he rubbed his thumb against the tip. Oikawa’s thigh twitched, and he spread his legs wider.

Hajime raised an eyebrow, then sunk to his knees, unzipping Oikawa’s jeans and tugging them down. Oikawa kicked them off, and Hajime leaned forward, biting his lip at the sight of the wet spot at the head of his dick, and then licked at it through his boxers, sucking gently. Oikawa moaned quietly, then hooked his thumbs into his boxers and pulled them down enough of tug his cock out.

Hajime pulled the boxers the rest of the way off, then moved his eyes to Oikawa’s hard dick, tip pink and dripping. Hajime smirked, then leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the head and gently sucking, tongue lathing at the slit and humming at the taste of the other’s precum.

“Ah…” Oikawa’s hips twitched forward, and his hand fell to Hajime’s hair, tugging at it. “I… I thought you were gonna punish me, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime ignored him, taking the cock deeper in his throat, swallowing around the tip. Oikawa’s hand tightened, and Hajime knew if he looked up Oikawa would bet staring at him, glasses sliding down his nose, red filling his cheeks. Hajime began bobbing his head, setting a thick hand on Oikawa’s thigh and squeezing before lifting it, throwing his leg over Hajime’s shoulder.

Hajime pushed forward, taking his dick deeper, until his nose was against Oikawa’s pubes (cleanly trimmed, at Hajime’s request), breathing in deeply through his nose and ignoring the dick smell. 

“O-Oh-“ Oikawa gasped, back arching and thigh clenching against Hajime’s neck. Hajime stayed there as long as he could, then bobbed his head again, pulling back until the tip was leaking pre into a pool on his tongue. He swirled his tongue around it, then took it back in, humming around him. “I-Iwa-chan…!”

Hajime kept at the motions, moving a hand to dig through his desk until he found the bottle of lube he stored there. Hajime popped it open with his thumb, then squeezed it onto the same hand he was holding it with, rubbing his fingers together until it was warm.

He reached down, pressing the tip of his pointer against Oikawa’s hole, then furrowed his eyebrows at the already opened feeling. Oikawa chuckled huskily. “Surprised, Iwa-chan? I wanted you to fuck me as soon as we got here. I wanted it so bad, Iwa-chan. But I don’t mind this, either…”

The softness of Oikawa’s voice almost made him feel bad for what he was planning.  _ Almost _ . He shrugged, then pressed two fingers forward instead of two, spreading the thick fingers inside of his boyfriend. Where Oikawa’s fingers were slim, Hajime’s were considerably larger, although not as long. One of Hajime’s fingers measure up to a little less than two of Oikawa’s, so two was already pushing it. 

He spread the fingers, ignoring Oikawa’s strangled noise, and began to pump them at the same rate as his mouth, gently preparing him further than he could himself. He curled them, and Oikawa’s nails dug into his scalp. 

“Oh  _ please _ ,” Oikawa begged, hips rolling onto his fingers. “Iwa-chan!”

Hajime kept at the motions, wanting to smirk at Oikawa’s whimpered gasps and loud moans every time he curled his fingers. Within a few minutes, Oikawa’s gasps were getting louder, hips frantically thrusting onto his fingers then into his mouth.

“Oh, oh-“ Oikawa murmured, covering his mouth with his hand, making the following words muffled. “I-I’m gonna- oh,  _ fuck _ …”

Hajime waited another second, then popped off Oikawa’s cock, pulling the now three fingers out of him. Oikawa whimpered, hips jerking against the desk as a weak strand of cum dripping out of his cock, dripping down the side and beautifully contrasting the red head.

Hajime wanted to laugh at the betrayed look on his boyfriend’s face, hand falling out of Hajime’s hair. 

“You… you…” Oikawa pouted, “Why did you stop…?”

“You asked me to punish you, didn’t you?” Hajime snickered, “You like being spanked, you love edging. So I did this.”

“You  _ ruined _ my orgasm, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, “I didn’t think you were smart enough to think of that…”

“Hah!?” Hajime scowled. Oikawa just rolled his eyes, then looked away, still pouting.

“Dumb Iwa-chan, how are you gonna fuck me now? I already came, even if it sucked…”

“Oh, I’m still gonna fuck you. Doesn’t mean you’re gonna cum, but I  _ definitely  _ am. And it’s gonna be fucking great.” Oikawa gasped, then smacked his shoulders.

“Mean, Iwa-chan! I know you like watching me cum on your cock.” Hajime frowned at him. His dick twitched in his pants, but he ignored it.

“Stop talking like that,” Hajime muttered, in the middle of pulling his own pants down. Oikawa hummed, and when Hajime looked back up he was smirking.

“But you like it, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replied, hands joining Hajime’s in pulling his boxers off. He wrapped his hand around Hajime’s cock, gripping tightly at the tip. Hajime moaned, thrusting into the hand. “I know it, because your cock has never been harder…”

“Oikawa,” Hajime warned. Oikawa smiled up at him through lidded eyes, fluttering his eyelashes as he purred out his next words, hand slowly stroking Hajime.

“I want you inside me so bad, Hajime… I hate it when you tease me like this, standing there with it out, hard and dripping…” His voice bordered on whiny, and Hajime knows he should hate it - he hates when girls do it in porn - but it’s  _ Oikawa _ . With his pouted lips and pretty eyes and chocolate hair. He can’t help the weak noise that escapes him, and Oikawa’s eyes widened.

“ _ Tooru _ ,” Hajime growled this time, and Oikawa flushed, pulling back a bit. Hajime moved to stand between Oikawa’s spread legs, eyes falling to his already semi-hard dick. “You’re talking a lot of shit right now.”

“Ah?” Oikawa said, although his teasing voice tinged with an edge of arousal. He raised a hand to Hajime’s shoulder, pulling him forward until their bodies were pressed together. Then he pressed their lips together.

Hajime let it happen for a few seconds, then pulled away, letting his voice fall to a low rumble. “Come on, baby, I thought you wanted me to fuck you?”

Oikawa flushed, breath catching in his throat, He nodded. “Yes, yes please…”

“Yeah?” Hajime’s lips ghosted against Oikawa’s throat. “I know you do, baby. You’re a whore for my cock, aren’t you?”

“Yeah…” Oikawa murmured breathily, adam’s apple bobbing under Hajime’s lips. Hajime chuckled lowly.

“Say it, Tooru, and I’ll fuck you.” Oikawa’s nails dug into his shoulder, then loosened, voice taking on the same tone as earlier.

“Hajime…  _ please _ , I love it when you fuck me. I want it so bad, I’m such a whore for your cock, fuck…”

Hajime grunted, rubbing his tip against Oikawa’s thigh. “Alright, baby, just for you,” He murmured, before pressing against Oikawa’s hole and slowly pushing in. 

“Ah-“ Oikawa gasped, rolling his hips down and pushing Hajime in farther. “Thank you- thank you, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime hummed, smiling down at the other and quickly bottoming out. Oikawa whimpered, thighs wrapping around Hajime’s waist and grinding their hips together. Hajime winced, then grabbed Oikawa’s hips, forcing them down until he stopped moving.

“No, baby, let me do it,” Hajime whispered, near sweet. He slowly began thrusting into Oikawa. He kept the pace, thrusts shallow and soft. Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed together, mouth pouting. 

“Ha-Hajime… faster…” Oikawa whined, “Please…”

“Don’t be so greedy, I’m already giving you my cock,” Hajime replied, “Why should I give you more?” Oikawa’s hips twitched, and Hajime could tell he was stopping himself from moving.

“Because…” Oikawa tried.

“Will you be a good boy if I do?” Hajime asked. “If I grip your hips tight, like you like it, and pound into you until I’m cumming, making you scream my name, will you be a good boy?”

Oikawa shivered, a quiet whimper escaping him. “Yes! Yes, please, Hajime, like that, I want it just like that. I promise I’ll be good, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime knew he was lying. Oikawa would be good for a few minutes before he was back to normal, but he loved hearing him plead, loved hearing how much he wanted Hajime.

Hajime’s hands tightened on Oikawa’s hips. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok uh either teacher au or monster fucker next lads


End file.
